


Highschool Murderer

by Saki_Writes_Stories



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, W.I.P, a lot of swearing, angsty af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Saki_Writes_Stories
Summary: You got accepted into Hanafubuki High!Since so few people get accepted into Hanafubuki, of course, you're excited!Though something continues to stay on your mind, a student who teachers call Yan. He seems around the age of 15 and no one has ever seen his parents. He continuously, and cautiously, watches you but will never personally come up to you and talk to you. It also seems every person who has attempted to flirt or even lay contact on you seems to go missing.Could this be a coincidence or murder? ~Enjoy
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, yandereiplier/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Highschool Murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in many different views and focuses on Yan, Wilford, and Dark. Wilford works as a game show host and works with Dark. Also, Dark and Wilford are not married in the story but have proposed and adopted Yan as their child.
> 
> ~This is my first story on this website so I have 0 Idea wtf I'm doing ;;~

**~Chapter 1: Bruises and Fights~**

* * *

His memories were once there with him, now nothing laid there. Nothing but an empty shell that was introduced to the person he's now engaged to. The empty shell that turned to murder and killed people who were on his show.

"Will?" Dark called out, as he walked inside, "Yan left for school...Will?"

Dark walked into the living room his eyes falling upon Wilford as he laid on the carpet.

"What's on your mind Will-"

"I can't remember anything from my past," Wilford started, "I want to remember, why can't I remember?!"

Dark fell silent as he scratched the back of his neck. Wilford sat up and looked at him. Dark walked over to him and crouched down, putting a hand on his cheek. Wilford looked at him, tears staining his cheeks.

"Trust me, You don't want to, William," The phone rang as Dark stood up "Look we'll talk about this later."

* * *

Yan ran down the streets of his hometown. It was his first day at Hanafubuki and he was already going to be late, It was already 8:56 as he ran through the gates stopping briefly for air then ran inside to his locker. He quickly put his bat in it, slamming it closed and running to his homeroom. Running into one of the popular girls. She glared him down, disgusted by him.

"Get the hell away from me you fucking creep," She shoved past him and walked past him. Yan grumbled and continue to walk to class, quickly walking in before the 9 o'clock bell rang. He quickly sat down burying his head into arms. People around him gossiped to one and other, as a paper ball hit his head. He flinched and picked it up, trying his best to straighten it.

_**M̸̫̼̪̽̓͊̎͘͜ë̷̘́͛̕͜é̶̖̲̬̐͋̑̆̄͐͐͝͠t̸̮̓ ̸̢̼͎̣̈́̾̾̿̔̎̃u̵͖̼̻̻͕͙͚̓̍͌̓͘ͅş̵̛͓͖̣͉̠̠̿̏́̇͜͝ͅͅ ̶̩̙̾͑͜͠á̷̘̣̱̬͉̥t̷̛̙͚̭̹̝̰͎̺͒̌̑̈́̿̿̓ ̵̫͇̦̤̦̣̞̥͆̚t̷̩̎ḩ̴̓e̵̝͖͉͂͒̾͜͝ ̸̥͔̈́̈́́̄͠͝ḃ̷̩̜͇̳͖̭̳̺͎̘a̸̼̜̳̮͈̣̞͓̟̔͗̉̃̏͜c̵̢͈̺̘̖̓͊̾͋̉̇͋̔͝k̶̛̜̻̩͑͆ ̸̤̣̳̂̽̂̆̉̈́͑̕ͅȍ̸̭̜͊̊̂̌f̵̰̭̾̑̊̾͆̈́̒͜͝͝ ̷̛̯̳͙̦̜̖̺̗̭̽̒̊ͅt̶̰̹̯͉̣̍̉̐̆̍̐̚͝ḥ̸͉̱̩̾̌e̴͎̼͇̍̏͝ͅ ̴̨̯̯̹͔̞͍̉̓̏̓̓͑̕͠͝s̸̩̖͚̐͂ć̶̨̨̙̞͖̝̱̂͌̎̚h̸̗̬͈͉̰̮̯̄ǭ̶̫̪̥̼͍̾̏̓̓͠o̴̮̼̘̼̯͈̹̮͎̺͛̑̄̓͌̚͝l̴͈̦͕͚̖̖̥̳̂̈́̔̈́̓̾̈́̔͑ ̸̢̛̹̈́̇̏͌̒͛͐͗a̸̢̜̦̟̳͎̰͍͖͎͌̈́̒̅̊t̷̙͐́ ̴̛͕͌̈́́̃̕l̷̨̲̫̝̞̮͇̰̰̞͊̃ư̵̡̺͖̝̪̿̈́͛̌̓̔ṅ̷͍̂̓̃c̵̭̤̳̼̩̝̘͙̏̑͛̿̀̈́͋̎͘h̵̤̯̞͙̻̾̌̾̒̐,̶̻̎̐̀̋ ̷̼̹͓̐̄̅̅͊̈́́̆P̵̫̫̙͖̖̮͂̎̾͗͐̑͌͛͜͜͜͠u̷͕̹͖̘̇̒̾̎̓͜s̷̨͉͙̫̰̊̃̔ṡ̶̡̡̡̨̛͈̱̒̓̂̅͊̃̋͝y̴̧̛̥̗̣̤͚̞̯͖̮̋͗͌̉͂͘!̵̯͍̇̎̀̿̇̽̕͘͜** _

He tensed up and grumbled, of course, first day and people already want him dead. He already dreaded Lunch as hours passed by. He walked to his locker after lunch started, grabbing the bat from his locker, a sly smirk on his face as he walked quickly to the back of the school trying his best to avoid or break security cameras. 

* * *

Yan stood next to his fathers, his eyes focused on the man in front of them. Dark scoffed and started to walk off. Wilford glared down upon the man gun in his hands. Yan held his bat ready to swing it.

"Can I do this one Daddy!" Yan smiled looking over at Wilford. He smiled and nodded, putting the gun down slightly as Yan ran over to the man. Of course, Yan was tripped by the man's leg as he swiftly grabbed Yan's bat and stood up, holding Yan up and putting his arm around Yan's neck. Wilford put his gun back up, his finger shaking slightly on the trigger. Yan felt tears fill in his eyes as he put his hands on the man's arm trying to pull it away. Wilford trembled slightly, for the first time in a while he felt fear. Yan struggled, trying his best to pull away from his grasp.

"Ngh! Let me go you fucker!" Yan growled, his eyes tearing up worse. A gust of wind went past Yan's neck, as the man fell backward and blood gushed from his neck. Yan flinched and looked at Wilford who stood there in shock shaking as he dropped the gun onto the ground, falling to the ground himself.

"What did I tell you about getting involved with fights Yan," Dark growled from behind him. Yan jumped and looked behind him, noticing Dark there his face splattered with blood as he held the bloody knife in his hand. Dark sighed and walked over to Wilford crouching down to his level. Yan quickly grabbed his bat trying his best not to step in the blood gushing from the man's neck. Yan turned towards his fathers and walked over to them, his head hung low.

* * *

That was the thing Yan learned. After causing so many fights, after being dragged into fights, after watching his father's swift movements. Yan knew each weak point, the perfect way to get away with murder, and the perfect point to kill somebody with a bat. He smiled as he reached the back of the school, there stood the popular girls with there bright clothing and cringe-worthy attitudes. It made Yan sick to look at them.

"So the pussycat decided to show!" One of them cackled.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I'm afraid of you" Yan laughed, putting the bat on his shoulder.

"Awh, he's afraid he's going to lose with just his fist so he brought a weapon!" Another chimed in, laughing. Yan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, I thought you would be afraid to break a nail. So I brought this since I thought we'd all have weapons" Yan shrugged throwing it to the side. The girls growled and glared at him. Yan looked at them, popping his knuckles.

"So are we fighting or are you girls the pussy?" Yan laughed. One of the girls ran up to him punching his hard in the nose, causing it to bleed. Yan smirked, the blood gushed down his face as he quickly kicked the girl's leg, causing her to fall onto the ground. He placed his foot on her neck making sure she stopped breathing. The other girls ran in to help her, but Yan stepped down harder onto her neck and caused her to choke to death. He smirked and glared at the other two. Throwing a punch at one causing her nose to also bleed. The other clawed the back of Yan's neck. Yan quickly turned around, kicking her in the stomach to make her back up and start vomiting a bit. the scene before him made him smile wide as he grabbed the bat he'd once thrown down.

"You know, you've already lost but I don't want you going off and telling on me," Yan giggled hitting one of the girls in the head causing her skull to crack. Yan glared over at the last one, the one he'd throw a punch at, she cried violently as she was backed against the school. Yan walked up to her and grabbed her chin holding it up.

"You all make me sick" Yan smirked with his blood-covered face. He hit her in the head just hard enough to knock her out but not hard enough to kill her. He took the latter to the roof, which they had there for maintenance workers to go up, He took her shoes off and placed them near the edge and then tossed her off. The building was far from the ground, and the noise of her bones cracking made Yan smile, as he pulled out his notebook and wrote a suicide note for her. He placed it next to her shoes and climbed down noticing a pocket knife that had fallen from her pocket. The girl was too afraid to pull it out but had it ready, Yan smiled as he pulled out gloves from his pocket and put them on. He picked up the knife and ran it across his neck, making sure not to be near any vital part of his neck. He hissed in pain and put the knife in the girl, which he'd just killed, hand and put the bat there to so both would get her fingerprints. He took the gloves off and put them in his pocket, covering the new fresh wound up with his hand as he ran inside to grab a teacher.


End file.
